Who wants to live forever?
by Ryu Kukyo
Summary: I have no idea were this came from..........*i lost my mental health* :( Don't be to harsh i'm suffering exams................and failing :( R


Imagination....RocksJc

AN. I'm lazy, I'm no good with writing lemons/limes/oranges or apples, so I'm going for a Kiwi, (that's still a citrus I know but???……..*shrugs*I'm too lazy to think about what it really is.)

Songfic???? Angst???? Fluff?????? One hell of a bad piece of fanfiction????? Sap??? Shonae ai???Inform me please!! 

Alternate Reality ok??? 

Le'm'see: This has been brought to you by my imagination………..it takes full responsibility J

For latter parts:

*Warnings* : Yaoi!! Well maybe ……..ok definitely J (I REALLY like 1x2\2x1 {and when its fluff 3x4\4x3 ^_~ } But alas I get jealous cause in my head the Gundam pilots are old enough for me ^_~) This is an innocent fic…………though I have a true hentai imagination ……..hell I'm a sexually frustrated teen I'm allowed …….……..and 'two guys' has been one of my fantasies for a very, very long time…………..rambling now……………….*Brain storm* If you have a true love of the Yaoi nc17 type thing I recommend 'Scrabble? Anyone?' FANTASTIC fic………..oops sorry is propaganda allowed?………… anywho that fic can make your blood boil……..if your into that sorta thing…………..Still rambling…………… Ignore everything I just typed K?

AU maybe? 

Disclaimer: 

I DON'T OWN ANY THING CEPT …………….NOTHING AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*Sobs* life sucks!!!! If this is like any other fic I didn't mean it to be.

Gundam Wing is owned by Really nice people that I don't know, and that wont sue me for my use of character's J

'Who wants to live forever' is a Queen/Freddie Mercury Song………….it's from the movie 'Highlander' ………Mmmm …….not mine either!

**_Who wants to live forever?_**

**_ _**

**There's no time for us.** 

The 'Perfect Soldier' sat on the hard bed. The war was over, barely. But they still were running.

//Kami! When we fought, we were heroes, but now? We're to be but on trial for our 'war crimes'. Ha! Another of life's little jokes I guess?Or one of the Bitch queens plans to get to me, if only she didn't want to kill him…//

He looked over at the other occupant of the room. He smiled softly. A boy of 18, was stretched out on a bed that twined the one he was on, the boy was lying the wrong way round on the bed. A long chestnut braid fell to the floor at the end of the bed, while his feet rested on his pillow.

//If only we weren't always running! If only I had time to think about how I feel! If only's could go on forever, but we don't have the time.//

His smile quickly faded and his usual mask took its place, as he got up slowly. He walked over to his roommate's bed and picked up the duvet that had fallen to the floor.

He looked down at the sleeping form and was forced to raise an eyebrow. //My little akuma. Your starting to do this on purpose, aren't you?//

Shinigami stirred and left a soft moan as he slept. He had had it all planed, he always moved in his sleep if he fell asleep on his back, so sooner or later the duvet was going to fall off, and he would be left bare. Earlier that night he had been both snickering to himself and cursing himself for what he had planed. // He will blow his top when he sees me like this.// He thought as he looked upon his well chiseled body, clad only in a short pair of boxer shorts, that had a habit of riding up. //But what if he doesn't think of you like that? Which he doesn't other wise you would have known by now! How long have you shared your life with him? 4 years….Four whole years, and for the last two you haven't been apart from him for more than a week! Maybe you should just let her ……. But that would mean she would find HIM I can never let that happen.//

A short time later he went to sleep, making sure he was on his back, so by the time his //Guardian angel// came in to the room the duvet was half off and his boxer's had ridden up to a Very revealing position. 

The 'Perfect Soldier' slowly recovered the sleeping boy, taking in every inch of the well toned body as he did.

//*sigh* I don't know how you did it, my Kaibutshi, but you did, didn't you? You succeeded in unleashing emotions in me I never knew existed ……….if only you felt the same way! But I'll never know. There's no time. We'll be moving again by tomorrow and someday we maybe caught, but until then we'll be together.// He placed a callused hand gentle on the boys cheek.

//Will I ever be able to say it aloud? But for now, Ai Shiteru Duo.// 

With out thinking he lent down and placed a feather kiss next to the young Shinigami's ear and whispered. "Dai suki!"He then got up and returned to his own bed, silently asking himself why he told the sleeping figure that.

Duo didn't dare open his eyes as he felt something bush off his face, he could feel the warmth of the duvet that had been replaced on top of him. As he took a shallow breath he could smell Heero

next to him. His heart stopped beating, his guardian angel was finally touching him the way he wanted to be touched. But why couldn't he move? As Heero moved closer to him and gently kiss him, and said those two words all he could think was. //if I die now, I'll die happy.//

Ten minutes later, after his heart had calmed down enough for him to breathe again, Duo slowly got up. It was cold and he wrapped the duvet around him as he made his way over to Heero's bed. Heero sat bolt upright as Duo made his way across the room and sat down next to him. 

"Did you mean it?" was all he said. Heero looked at him quizzically and said. "Hn."

"Did you mean it?" He asked again. Heero looked away no longer able to keep his mask up. "Nani?" "Did you mean it, Heero?" Duo voice was getting angry. Heero bite back a sob and nodded, still not looking at Duo.

Duo's voice softened slightly but it still sounded angry. "I have just one question for you."

Heero closed his eyes tight then forced himself to look at Duo. "Nande?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"…..because……because there is no time for it. I thought that if I said it aloud Relina would find us and I'd lose you. I knew there was not enough time for me to sort out my true feelings. I feared that you wouldn't feel the same way, I see now my fears were justified." He was no longer looking at the longhaired boy, instead he had his back to him so he would not see his tears.

Heero felt rather than heard the sob behind him as strong arms wrapped around him.

"God Heero don't EVER think that. I love you, I love you more than words can say. I've loved you for so long I can't bare the thought of being with out you."

It was only now that Duo noticed the silent sobs emitting from the Japanese boy. He got up and walked around to stand in front of Heero, Duo took in the sight before him, a mop of moss brown hair donned his head, his head down bringing attention to his body. He was a well muscled boy, slightly tanned skin lay exposed to the cold night air. His lean chest rose and fell with each breath tight muscles rippled with each sob, strong arms rested on his lap in front of him. Duo bent down,

Letting his duvet fall to the floor, he slowly lifted Heero's head until Prussian blue eyes met with his own violet ones. 

Hope shined in those blue orbs, hope and an undying love. Duo gave a small smile and lent in to take Heero's lips in his. Heero didn't move, their lips were locked for mere moments, but he didn't know how to respond. Duo sat back on his heals and looked at Heero. There was nothing but shock in the other boys face. Duo took a shaking breath and shivered, remembering the cold. //Is this just another of my dreams? Or did Heero actually say those things? Or Did I just hear and see what I wanted to?// 

Heero sat frozen unable to move, Duo had just kissed him and he couldn't move, what was wrong?

He looked up and saw Duo's upset expression. //His cold. Can't let my Duo be cold.// Slowly he lent over and picked up the duvet that was on the floor. He edged off his bed and wrapped the duvet around Duo. Duo looked up, but didn't move. Heero picked him up and instead of brining him over to Duo's own bed, he turned around and put him on his own bed. 

Resting his head on Duo's, Heero spoke. "What do I do?"

Duo gently kissed Heero again, giving a small hint of what *he* wanted him to do.

Heero took the hint and deepened the kiss. Duo left out a soft moan as Heero's tongue quickly found a way into his mouth. Climbing on to the bed next to Duo, he never ended the kiss. Finally they had to part as they both ran out of breath. 

Duo had his infamous grin on his face.

"Do you have any idea How long I've wanted you to do that?" He stated taking a well needed breath.

Heero smirked, but then he shivered. Duo shook his head and slowly pushed Heero on to his back. "We don't want you to get sick? Now do we."

Straddling Heero's waist he moved the duvet so it covered them both.

"Now where were we?" He said in a husky voice as he leaned in and took Heero's mouth again.

Heero moaned into Duo's mouth, as his hands found their way to his body. As Duo's body reacted to Heero's touch, he started to rock back and forth, Causing Heero to leave out a small whimper of pleasure.

__

_ _

_ _

_*censored* [heehee^^]_

Both boys spent the night using time, they thought they didn't have, getting to know each other a 'little' better. 

By Dawn they lay exhausted in each other's arms.

"Promise me that you will always be my Guardian Angel, No matter what happens? Promise?" Said Duo as he snuggled into Heero's chest.

"I promise, my Akuma, no matter what I will always be yours. Always."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~Owari~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Y [ Y [ Y [ Y [ YTBCY [ Y [ Y [ Y [ Y [ Y 

Tell me what you thought??????? PWEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pretty pwease with a Gundam pilot on top…………???????????????

Should I continue??? With the rest of the song? - There's no time for us.There's no place for us.

What is this thing which builds our dreams which slips away from us? Who wants to live forever? Who wants to live forever? There's no chance for us. It's all decided for us. This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us. Who wants to live forever? Who wants to liveForever?Who dares to love forever. When love must die. Touch my tears to your lips. Touch my woe with your fingertips. And we can have forever. And we can love forever.Forever is our today. Who wants to live forever? Who wants to live forever? Forever is our today. Who lives forever anyway?

Well Should I continue? Please read and review …… or PLEASE WRITE A LEMON to accompany it …………*puppy dog eyes* I would wealy like it if someone would wite a lemon pwease ^^……….


End file.
